Stranded
by onemilliongoldstars
Summary: Jesse St James is stuck in the city that never sleeps, unable to get home. Then he meets a dark haired beauty and he isn't sure if he actually wants to go home. St. Berry week- NYC.


**Title: Stranded**

**Rating: T**

**Day: One**

**Prompt: NYC**

**Summary: Jesse St James is stuck in the city that never sleeps, unable to get home. Then he meets a dark haired beauty and he isn't sure if he actually wants to go home. St. Berry week- NYC.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You're going to try and push all of that onto me? Sorry, I had nothing to do with it. It's not my mess.**

**xxx**

Jesse knows that he's being pretty loud. Back in his childhood home of Cheshire, he expects that he would be attracting a lot of unwanted attention. Even in London, where he now spends most of his time, people would probably be looking at him by now. But here, in New York City, people seem to be completely unaware of the shouting match he's having with the receptionist on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sorry sir, but there's nothing we can do." Her voice has a nasally quality that sets his teeth on edge and he's pretty sure that he can just picture her filing her nails. They're probably red.

"There must be some way of getting a flight. Even a private plane, I can afford it." The words are terse and full of tension.

"No sir, I'm sorry, there isn't."

"There _must be_!" He resists the urge to slam his fist on the table in front of him.

"Volcanic ash isn't really subject to your needs _sir_," The final word has an unpleasant quality about it that makes him scowl even further. She's mocking him, he can tell. "No planes are flying because of the eruption."

He grunts angrily and slams the phone shut, effectively hanging up on the receptionist and slumps down in his seat, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"You okay buddy?" The voice from behind him has only a hint of the Brooklyn drawl that he's grown used to over the past few hours of being stuck in the city. Turning, he studies the boy before him. He's not that tall, with pale skin and hair so coated in spray and product that there isn't a strand out of place. He's wearing the uniform of the café that Jesse's sat in, but his eyes are lined with dark pencil and Jesse thinks that he can see pink shoes beneath the boy's black working trousers.

"I'm fine." Jesse's past the stage where he can even pretend to be polite and drains his coffee cup as the boy watches him.

"Well, I kind of overheard your conversation and it seems like your gonna need some place to stay tonight."

Jesse shrugs noncommittally, unsure of what the question really means and what this kid wants. Because really, the boy looks like a kid, surely no older than twenty, maybe even nineteen, with innocent, baby blue eyes.

"You're not gonna get a hotel at this time," The boy advices him, clearing away his mug. "At least, not one that your going to want to stay at."

Jesse shrugs again, but sits up a little and eyes the boy with interest. "What would your advise be then?"

The boy smiles as if this is the cue he's been waiting for. "Well, my flatmate and I have a couch. It's not much but it's sure a lot more comfortable and safe than some of the other places around here."

"Your offering me your couch?" Jesse repeats, sceptically. What if I'm a mass murderer or something?"

"Are you?" The boy asks, smiling openly.

"Well no but…"

"Then I'm sure you'll be fine." The boy's smile widens and he holds out a hand for Jesse to shake. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Jesse St James," He shakes the outstretched hand and watches Kurt as he delivers the dirty mugs to the kitchen with a quick.

"I'll be out in one minute."

While he waits for him to return, Jesse wonders whether this is the best thing to do. After all, he has no idea who the boy is, let alone his flat mate. But, he considers, he'll be hard pressed to find a hotel that he's happy with tonight, what with the volcanic eruption stranding so many passengers out here in the middle of an unknown city. And this boy seems pretty harmless.

"Ready?" Kurt has appeared next to him and his apron is gone, a shoulder bag in his hands and a pale jacket slung over the work shirt.

"Why not?" Jesse sighs heavily and stands to join him, slinging his duffel bag over his shoulder as they enter onto the darkening street. "Is it far?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Only about ten minutes walk… so what's your story?"

He falls into step beside Jesse, watching him expectantly. Jesse considers for a moment and then says, finally. "I'm on my way back to London. I came over here for a few days to see an old friend in L.A and the plane had to stop here. My mother's ill so I need to get back to look after her. But volcanic ash is apparently not too good for the engines."He comments wryly and Kurt laughs.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you need." He tells him, flashing a smile.

**Xxx**

Kurt's apartment is nice, if a little small. But Jesse knows what it's like to live in a big city and knows how hard it is to find anywhere decent to live without even considering the size. The fact that this place is lacking any creepy bugs or mould scores points in its favour.

Jesse dumps his bag on the couch, as instructed and waits as Kurt calls from his flatmate.

"She must be in the shower," He shrugs finally, coming back into the little living room/kitchen/dining room. "I'm just gonna go change, would you like anything to drink, coffee, tea? Isn't that what you guys drink over in the UK?"

Jesse has to laugh at that. "I'm good thanks."

"Okay well make yourself at home while I change." Kurt scurries off into his room and Jesse glances about himself, uncertainly. Finally he decides to pull off his coat and lay it next to his duffel bag, which he's moved onto the floor.

"Hey Kurt do you know if Blaine is- oh my God!"

Turning quickly he thinks his mouth literally drops open when he catches sight of the girl in front of him. She's wrapped only in a towel, her long dark hair dripping onto the carpet and trailing droplets of water down her naked shoulders and arms and she's wrapped in a small towel that ends mid thigh, exposing her long, silky legs. Her brown eyes blink at him in bewilderment and her full red lips fall still as she gapes at him.

"Who the _hell _are you?" She screeches suddenly and he flinches out of the way as she grabs the things closest to her- a bag of spaghetti- and throws it at him.

"Kurt told me…" He tries to reason with her, but she turns on her heel shouting.

"Kurt!"

Kurt appears in the doorway, with blue jeans on and a jumper and blinks at her. "Rachel what's going on?"

"There's some random stranger standing in our house, that's what's going on!" She scowls at him furiously, gesturing madly to Jesse with the hand that isn't holding her towel up.

"I _invited_ him! You're in your towel Rachel!" Kurt cries and Rachel glances down, as if she doesn't believe him and he sees a deep flush turn her skin a rosy pink as it rises up her shoulders and neck.

A small squeak escapes her mouth and she rushes away into another room.

Kurt watches her go, shaking his head and he rolls his eyes towards Jesse. "Mad," Is all he says, giggling slightly. "She usually cooks, but I'm guessing that she won't emerge from her room for a good while yet and I can't cook to save my life so it'll have to be take out, is that okay?"

Jesse nods slowly, but says. "I can cook, if you want?"

"Really?" Kurt cocks his head, surprised.

"Well it seems a waste if you've bought the ingredients and everything." Jesse shrugs, but smiles at him.

"She's vegan, can you manage that?" Kurt cocks an eyebrow and it's almost a challenge.

"Sure can," Reaching down, he grabs the spaghetti by his feet and says, teasingly. "Spaghetti sound good?"

**Xxx**

It seems food is what makes Kurt's flatmate re-emerge from her room. Slipping out, she joins them silently at the table where a plate has been laid out for her and keeps her head bowed as she eats, letting her long hair swing in front of her face and shield her from view.

"Rachel," Kurt greets her, smiling. "This is Jesse, Jesse this is Rachel, my flatmate."

"Nice to meet you," He glances at her tentatively, but she just nods and eyes Kurt meaningfully.

"We said no more Kurt." It's the first time he's really heard her speak, as opposed to the shrieking that went on earlier and her voice is soft and lilting, with the obvious undertone of someone who's had vocal training.

Kurt seems a little flustered and shrugs nonchalantly. "He had no where to go."

"They never do." Rachel talks through gritted teeth and Jesse realises that she isn't actually eating her spaghetti, just twirling it around and around on her fork.

"This one isn't like the last one," Kurt argues and Jesse begins to feel distinctly uncomfortable.

"That's because the last one was Japanese Kurt. He had no idea what you were saying and thought that you were trying to kidnap. It took weeks to get his lawyers to drop the charges."

Jesse snorts, trying to stifle a guffaw as Kurt bristles indignantly. "This one is from London, it's fine, he understands."

"I'm sorry," Jesse cuts in. "But what exactly is going on? You were charged for kidnapping?"

"Kurt has a thing about bringing people home." It's the first time Rachel has actually spoken to him and she stares resolutely forward, unwilling to look at him. He can see the telltale hint of a blush creeping up her neck beneath her thin blouse. "Kind of like strays. He does it often."

"Huh," Jesse looks curiously at Kurt, frowning in confusion. "…Right."

"We said no more, after the last debacle." Rachel eyes Kurt again and the boy squirms in his chair like a school boy being told off by is head teacher.

"Just this one Rachel," Kurt pleads, glancing at Jesse. "He can cook see, he even made this," He scoops up a bit of spaghetti as if to demonstrate.

"Fine," Rachel huffs and glances cautiously at Jesse. "But no more after this one."

**Xxx**

Jesse spends a restless night on the couch. Kurt was perhaps exaggerating when he said that it was comfortable because really, sleeping on a couch is never comfortable. But he does fall asleep finally, in the middle of the night and wakes up late the next morning, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he stretches, taking a second to get his bearings.

"Kurt said you'd be up pretty late." Her voice comes from the kitchen area and when he turns to see her he can't help but smile. She's dressed in a soft blue dress and her hair is plaited down her back, a few dark strands falling from the plait to frame her face.

_She looks beautiful_. The thought is complete before he can stop it. It's true as well and he has to pull his gaze away from her before she can spot him staring.

"Kurt said I should take care of you today while he's gone," She eyes him. "I don't have any classes today and you're a tourist so I guess I'd better take you to have a look round."

"Whatever you want," He says, sitting up and letting the blanket Kurt had given him the night before fall away from his body.

"Well, I have some errands to run so that should work fine. The bathroom's through there," She motions to a door on the left. "Do you want a coffee, tea?"

"Tea sounds good thanks," He manages to not make a complete douche out of himself as he makes his way past her and into the bathroom. He can only hope that it stays that way for the rest of the day.

**Xxx**

They sit at a café a few hours later, drinking lattes that Jesse has insisted on paying for. "You're putting me up," Had been his only explanation and she hadn't argued fortunately, just sat back in her chair and given him a small, cold smile.

Because that's some thing he's learnt about Rachel Berry over the course of the day. She's pretty cold. Maybe she's like this all the time, but he highly doubts it, especially when they see one of her friends at a store and she's all smiles and hugs. He's pretty sure it's just him that she really doesn't like.

Settling down in his seat, he slides her latte over the table to her. "One soya latte."

She narrows her eyes at him, curious. "I only asked for a latte."

He feels himself bristle with embarrassment. "Kurt mentioned it yesterday, when I was cooking."

"Oh," She gives him a look he cant decipher and takes a long sip of her latte, then smiles at him. A real smile. Not just a thin, half smile of barely endured irritation, a real, friendly smile. "Pretty good."

He smiles back and takes a drink of his own latte feeling somehow successful.

"So, tell me about yourself." She's so calmly confident that he stumbles over his words for a moment before saying, finally.

"I live in London." She raises one perfect eyebrow and he continues, hurriedly. "I'm an actor."

"Oh?" That perks her interest. "An actor? Have you done much?"

"A few things, a few minor parts on TV, a play or two. I was on the West End in the new production of the History Boys." He feels a swell of pride. The play had done well, really well. It had been a worry that, what with it having such a huge hype when the original came out, that a re make would never live up to the expectation. But there was a whole new generation ready to embrace the play and it had gone over splendidly, even won a few awards.

Her eyes brighten at this. "The History Boys," She's trying hard not to look interested. "That's a great play."

He nods, watching her. "What about you?"

"I'm studying musical theatre at NYADA,"

"NYADA," He whistles appreciatively. "Whoa, you must be amazing."

She smiles at the compliment and shrugs before eyeing him speculatively. "Is this your first time in New York?"

He nods in response. "Yeah, it was sort of an accident as well."

"I want to show you something." She stands, grabbing her latte and her light jacket and leading him out into the warm summer's day. He follows her wordlessly and they walk through a series of exciting, crowded streets, each with something new and exciting to look at, until she nudges him gently, gesturing upwards. Following her gaze, his mouth drops open in astonishment as he recognises where he is. There are billboards everywhere, on every space available and he can't count the amount of products and shows he recognises. People swarm all over the pavement and sometimes, all over the road as well. Bright yellow taxi cabs, like beacons, flash past them and he can hardly keep still as he tries to take in everything at once.

She laughs from beside him and he can see a new lightness to her. She looks like she's in her element, here, in the middle of the busy traffic, surrounded by her passion and the carefree expression on her face makes her look even more beautiful than before.

"They're showing the Book of Mormon over at the St James. The matinee might have some seats left if you want to go?" She looks up at him and he can see the sudden transformation in her features. The cold, cautious set of her lips and eyes is gone and in its place is an open, warm expression. It seems that the way to Rachel Berry's heart is through Broadway.

"Will they be available?" He frowns a little and she nods.

"Sure, for the matinee there will be." She takes him by the hand and leads him through the crowds ad he can't help but hold her hand back just as tightly.

**Xxx**

The next day he wakes to New York City alone and spends the day walking around and around the city. Rachel and Kurt are at work and have left him instructions to entertain himself for the day, so he goes to all of the typical tourist places and listens to tour guides drone on. As he stands at the top of the Empire State Building and stares out, he remembers the night before.

Rachel Berry is an enigma. About as changing and complicated as any woman he's ever met and more enchanting too. Last night it had felt like every move she made filled him with a strange, unfamiliar warmth and being confined in the back of the theatre with her, watching the figures on the stage, it had been as if his nerves were on fire. When they'd gone home she had been bubbly, talking non stop about the musical and he'd found that a passionate Rachel Berry was around about the most beautiful thing yet. And yet, just a few hours earlier, she'd been refusing to exchange more than a few words with him.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair and moves away from observation deck to give the impatient crowds his space. Glancing at his watch, he remembers what she had said on their way back from the theatre.

"_That's the bar I work at over there. I get out at six and it's a pain walking home because I hate taking the subway alone. But we've got to make a living somehow haven't we_?"

Making his way to where they had been, he glances at his watch and realises that it's five past six. Speeding up, he frowns a little when he hears cries coming from somewhere ahead of him. Hurrying around the corner, he starts to a stop as he takes in the image before him.

There are two figures, one of which he recognises instantly due to the long dark hair braided down her back. The other he isn't sure about, but he doesn't wait to make a decision, because the other figure, whoever the hell he is, is all over Rachel, pressing her back against the bricks of the building beside her and talking earnestly, ignoring her shouts of protest. Jesse stalks forward, intent on pulling the guy away, but then he presses his lips against Rachel's and Jesse can easily see the way that Rachel writhes and pushes against his chest.

His hands are on the guy in a second, pulling him away and shoving him into the sidewalk, where he stumbles over his feet, colliding with the concrete.

"Are you okay?" He turns to a very flustered Rachel, who can only nod.

Spinning to face the guy, he has just a moment to duck as his unknown assailant sends a punch his way. Jesse, fuelled by fury and years of school yard scraps, punches him hard, watching as he reels away. The man comes at him, managing to catch his eye with his fist before Jesse dodges forward and thumps him squarely in the gut, making him wretch and lean forward. Giving the guy a final shove, Jesse sends him to the floor and aims a kick at his body before wrapping his arm around Rachel, hurrying her away.

When they are a decent way away he stops and says, earnestly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," She seems dazed so he catches a cab and bundles her into the back, wrapping his jacket around her shoulders because he's heard that you should keep people warm if they're going into shock.

When they get to her apartment he leads her inside, sitting her on the couch and pouring her a cup of tea because that's what people have always done for him. Only once she's got the cup pressed between her hands and she's taken a few sips does she look down, wrinkling her nose slightly at the cup.

"Tea?" She asks, quizzically.

"It's good for shock," He tells her, smiling weakly and she looks up at him, gasping softly.

"Your face…" She reaches for him and runs a gentle hand over his cheek. "He must have hit you really hard…" She puts down her tea and makes her way into the kitchen, returning with a first aid kit and a bag of frozen peas.

"Hold these to your eye." She instructs him gently, passing him the peas. He does as she says and watches as she gets out an antiseptic wipe and runs in gently along a small cut near his eye.

"You shouldn't have jumped in like that," She tells him, her voice soft as she wipes at his cut.

"You obviously didn't want him on you… I couldn't just stand there."

"He was my ex-boyfriend, Finn. He was… drunk… he said he wanted me back but I could never get back together with him after what happened. He slept with one of my friends," She says, in answer to his quizzical look. "And then denied it for months before running off with her…"

She shrugs a little, but he can see the pain it her expression easily and he reaches out to herm setting the bag of peas on the couch beside him.

Gently, he caresses her face and says. "You deserve far more than that Rachel."

She looks up at him, her wide eyes deep and curious.

"So much more," His voice drops to only a whisper and, ever so slowly, he leans forward, his lips hovering close to hers. She moves forward and initiates their kiss and it is soft and fleeting and gentle. Resting her forehead against his she says, her sweet breath washing over his face.

"You're a great kisser."

"Thank you," Moving forward, he captures her lips once again and presses her back against the couch. Her arms wrap around him as his lips move against hers, firmer this time and more passionate. When they finally break away from each other she says, her voice a hoarse whisper in his ear.

"My bed's a lot more comfortable than this couch y'know." Sitting up, she pulls him from the couch and through the doorway into her room, where he spends the rest of the night wrapped around her.

**Xxx**

The next day is wondrous. They spend it together, wandering through the city in their own little bubble of happiness. She takes him to Central Park and, while she buys them bagels from a nearby food cart, he picks her a small bouquet of buttercups and daisies, which she weaves into her long braid, which is hung over her shoulder today, as they stare at the cloudless sky and talk of everything and nothing.

"Why do you always braid you hair?" He asks, rolling the stem of a daisy between his fingers idly.

"My dad used to do it for me when I was a kid. He died when I was seventeen… car accident." She shrugs nonchalantly, refusing to look at him. "So I started braiding it."

He doesn't say anything, but when he reaches out and squeezes her hand, she squeezes his back just as hard.

They're still in their cocoon of happiness when the wander back to the apartment for a late lunch. Kurt is at home, which seems strange, but they don't say anything and neither does he. Kurt waits until Rachel has gone to the bathroom to freshen up and then approaches Jesse, saying lowly.

"The airport called, you can get a flight tonight."

"What?" They turn and Rachel is stood by the door, a daisy in her hand. "Your flight is available?"

"Apparently," He runs a hand through his hair, his thoughts suddenly in turmoil. "I don't have to go right away though…"

"No, Jesse, your mother!" Rachel reminds him, forcing a smile onto her face. "She needs you!"

"I don't want to go yet though." He reaches for her and is glad to see that Kurt has helpfully hurried away to his room to give them some privacy. Pulling her close to him he says, softly. "I've just found you."

"You won't be losing me forever," She tells him, but he can see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"It's a long way," He shakes his head a little. "My mother will be fine."

"That's what you think," Her voice is low and her eyes have darkened. "You don't think anything could ever happen to them and then, when it does, it's like you've been hit by a train or something."

"Rachel…"

"Go," She tells him firmly and, to his despair, steps out of the circle of his arms.

"I can't just leave you." His voice is soft, like hers, but more tender.

"You can," She lifts her head and looks into his eyes. "Go. Please. I want you to."

"I don't believe you. Not after today, not after last night."

"It didn't mean anything Jesse!" She raises her voice and he glares at her adamantly.

"Don't you dare tell me that- I know it did!"

"How can you know how I feel?" She spits the words at him and he almost flinches. "You don't!"

"You mean everything we've had has meant nothing to you?"

"Go back to your mother Jesse," Turning, she leaves him standing, forlorn, in the middle of the empty living room.

**Xxx**

She sits with Kurt, curled up on the couch and watching Barbra movies. Although he's tried, she hasn't really said anything since he left and he's decided that he'll let her work through her emotions in her own time. But it's hard, watching her go through this yet again. The nasty break up with Finn had been bad. There had been shouting and screaming and she had cried and cried and cried, but in some ways this is even worse. Because there's nothing but a hopelessness that surrounds her, smothering her and keeping his soothing words from reaching her.

She's barely eaten any of the vegan ice cream he gave her and most of it has melted, so he just throws it away because he read somewhere that re freezing things is bad. After a long few hours of general silence he presses a silent kiss to her forehead and makes his way back to his room.

She sits like that for around half an hour more until the knocking starts. Frowning, she pushes herself up and goes to the door, swinging it open.

Her mouth falls open. Because he's there, his hair and clothes soaked for the summer storm that is raging outside and a small, wry smile hovering over his face.

"I know you said it was the last time… but do you still take in strays?"

**Xxx**

**Written for St. Berry Week over on tumblr. This was written in about five hours, consecutively. I know, it shows, but I'll make it up to you I promise. It was written for the NYC prompt and I actually quite enjoyed it so… yeah… **

**Anyway, I hope you all participate in St. Berry week if you can, or if not, just enjoy the rewards! **

**So here's day one, in celebration of our favourite couple. Head on over to tumblr (just search 'st. berry week') to see all of the wonderful creations! **

**Please review and tell me if my slaving actually accounted for anything? Please? I'll send you a nice message back :) **

**~ Ray xxx**


End file.
